Together Forever
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Jealousy is not a pretty look on anybody, especially someone like Joseph. For a New Years party that was a disaster, it ended on a surprisingly pleasant note.


**_Prompt: Comfort kiss _****_(Part 5 of 5 Kissing Prompts)_**

Joseph usually enjoyed parties. The different types of food that was served. The drinks that ranged from light to alcoholic. Then there was the mixture of music and dancing that made his blood pump for hours. These were his favourite things about parties, when done properly and to his taste. Of course, he could do without the whole proper-class theme that he sometimes found himself in due to his family name. Even so, he couldn't say no to Granny Erina. Though, to be fair, he rarely did anything to displease her. She was his world and the only parent figure he had, even when he learned the truth about Lisa Lisa being his mother.

Due to that, he couldn't say no to her when she requested him to show up for this party.

It was New Years and they were invited by one of the most influential family in New York. One that he forgot the name of and whose eldest daughter continued to flutter her eyelashes at him. Right now, by accident, he made eye contact with her and saw her do it again. She even went as far as to send him an air kiss. A disgusted shiver went down his spine. She must be _at least_ 10 years older than him. Just, _ew_. Wasn't this chick married or something?

All around him were people that belonged to the high class. They were dressed in the finest clothes of the latest fashion with the most ridiculous jewelry he has ever seen. Fake laughter took place all around him. Barely any dancing happened, even though they were in a giant ballroom. The music was so old fashion and slow that it made him just about ready to snooze off where he stood. Instead, he tugged on the collar of his black suit in discomfort. One that his boyfriend, Caesar, got him for this occasion.

At least the food and drinks were acceptable. In one hand was a wine glass filled with some sort of an expensive red wine. A drink that the British didn't usually care for, as he much preferred coca cola. Still, the glass rested against his chest as he moved it back and forth, twirling the dark liquid. His other hand stuffed in his dress pant's pocket, curled around a small object. His giant body stood in the corner, watching everybody. With ease, he looked over the crowd of people and managed to locate his grandmother and uncle. Both happily talked with some people that laughed at something that Uncle Speedwagon said. His grandmother shook her head with fondness at her old friend. Seeing them happy and enjoying themselves almost made this whole thing bearable.

Though, there was one serious issue that made his blood boil.

Joseph's face twisted into a scowl as he easily found his Italian lover. Around him were a bunch of young women who were practically hanging on his every word. One even went as far as to wrap her arms around a muscular arm. Joseph's left eye twitched. He could feel a familiar rage bubble in the pit of his stomach. Something that he knew, if it exploded, he could get into serious trouble. That was why he did his best to put a lid on it, for once. But it was hard, as that girl pulled his lover's arm closer to her chest. Caesar sent her a polite but charming smile and, with ease, managed to take his arm out of her grip. The action made her pout, but it didn't discourage her. Instead, she moved closer, invading the blonde's personal space.

Joseph sent her a nasty glare. The glass in his hand groaned under the pressure with a crack appearing at the tip.

As if feeling the glare, Caesar looked up and their eyes met. He sent the other a raised eyebrow, to which he got a huff in responds. Joseph threw his head back and gulped the alcohol in one go. The usual sweet drink felt sour as it hit his taste buds, turning his mood even fouler. Without much care, he slammed the glass onto the table next to him and stormed out of the room. People quickly got out of his way, throwing to his direction curious looks.

The giant man didn't care how he looked nor what was going to be said behind his back. If he had to watch the whole thing for a second longer, he was ready to hurt somebody. Nobody said that Joseph was a saint. He may have saved the world with the help of several other people, but that didn't mean his emotions didn't get to him. If he had less strain control, the brunette would have made that bitch sorry for even setting her eyes on _his_ lover.

Joseph continued to march through the empty halls until he found an abandoned balcony. It was far enough away from everything that there was little to no chance of being disturbed. As he opened the balcony windows, he took a step outside then shivered when the cold air hit him with force. Not discouraged, he closed the doors behind him then moved further out until he reached the metal railing. His fingers curled around it until his knuckles turned white. Its coldness bite into his bare skin, something that he tried to focuse on rather than the anger and jealousy he felt.

Joseph hated the fact that he couldn't announce to the world that he was with Caesar. The two loved each other so much. They have been through a lot together and would gladly put their lives on the line for the other. Hell, they have done so already. To watch some unknown wench cling to his boyfriend in such a manner brought up a lot of issues that the British preferred to forget. One of which he really hated to think about, even though a certain object rested heavy in his dress pant pocket.

Fuck, this wasn't how he wanted the night to go.

Taking in a deep breath, the brunette felt the winter air burn his lungs. They stayed that way for a few seconds before being brought back out in a poof of cloud. His green eyes fluttered closed as he continued to do it a few times. Something that distracted him from reality and helped cool his hot head a bit. With a sigh, he rested his elbows on the flat metal and ran a hand through his messy hair. Joseph looked at the wristwatch on his wrist and saw that it was 11. At least there was going to be fireworks in about an hour.

"Want to tell me what that was all about back there?"

Joseph's back straightened at the familiar voice. He barely managed to stop himself from jumping out of fright. Trying to keep a neutral expression, he looked over his shoulder and saw Caesar. The Italian calmly closed the balcony doors behind him. As another cold breeze came through, Caesar shivered. He wrapped his arms around himself and moved his hands up and down to create some warmth. It made the British almost grin at how stubborn his lover was, even though he was obviously uncomfortable. The giant opened his arms and brought his lover into a hug. The Italian sighed in relief at the warmth that surrounded him, which fought off the bitter cold.

"Are you going to talk now, or am I going to have to force it out of you? You looked like you were ready to murder that girl back there."

Memories of the said person brought back the ugly feeling that he felt earlier. Joseph gritted his teeth, not wanting to think about her or anyone else in that party. Still, there was no way he could get away with lying.

"I don't like how she was hanging off you. I hate it how all of them wouldn't leave you alone." Joseph's eyebrows knitted together as his mouth turned into a frown. His arms tightened a bit around the other, but not enough to bring discomfort. "I just want… that you and I… damnit."

The young man closed his eyes with frustration. For a man that was known for never running out of things to say, at this instance he was at a loss. He knew that the world wasn't fair. It was clear as day. The world continued to go against them by making things impossible or too complicated. If he didn't want to get hurt or arrested, or for Caesar to be put in the same situation, he had to keep his mouth shut.

It hurt. It hurt a lot more than Joseph could ever admit.

The only comfort he had was that his family and friends supported their relationship.

"Joseph…"

The Italian breathed out. His bare hands lifted to cope his lover's face with affection and kindness. Bringing their faces together, he planted gentle kisses all over.

"_Mi amore_"

A kiss on his closed eyelids.

"_Mi Tesoro_"

A kiss on the lips.

"I am yours and you are mine. Forget about those people inside. They mean _nothing_ to me as they shouldn't mean anything to you."

"I…"

Joseph began to say, but his mind came blank. There was only one thing that he wanted to say, but was it the right time? Slowly, he brought one of his hands to his pant's pocket. The square box was small, but it felt heavy in his palm. While bringing it out, he distracted his lover with another kiss. Long enough to rewrap his arm around the shoulders and bring him closer. Deepening the kiss for a second, he pulled away only to blurt out the words.

"Marry me"

Caesar froze like a statue as his green eyes stared at him with shock.

"What?"

"I know I'm an idiot, and hot headed, and can drive you up the wall. But you mean everything to me. I…" As he said this, Joseph pulled away to show the small box. Nervously, he fidgeted with the lid, barely managing to open it with his hands shaking. The ring that was inside was thick like any other man wedding bend. Its silver metal shined underneath the light of the moon. In the middle there was a dent that went all around with diamonds implanted inside. Pulling it out, it became clear the inside had something scribbled. Caesar couldn't stop himself from looking closer. The scribbles were, in fact, a bunch of letters: _J.J._ _& C.A.Z_. They were handwritten in an elegant writing. "I want us to be together forever, even if the marriage is… well… symbolic more than anything."

Joseph finished, biting his bottom lip as he stared at the other. God, how pathetic was this proposal? To think, he practiced for _weeks_ only to come up with such idiotic lines. It wouldn't surprise him if his partner would refuse. Good Lord, he hoped he wouldn't say no. What was he supposed to do if Caesar said no? The thoughts of the worse case scenario made Joseph start to panic inwardly. What the giant didn't expect was for the shorter man to throw himself at him. The British man gave out a startle cry, barely catching them from being thrown right off the balcony. He was about to say something, but Caesar silenced him with a deep and passionate kiss. Something that was broken a second later because the Italian couldn't stop chuckling.

"Of course, _idiota_. I'll proudly wear this ring whether we marry or not."

It was Joseph's turn to let out a laugh, only his was one of surprise. He watched with fond eyes as Caesar took the ring and put it on, taking his time to admire it. When their eyes connected once more, they filled with love and softness that said it all.

Well, at least one good thing came out of this night. Joseph got a fiancée out of it, so those bitches can go fuck off.


End file.
